


koi no yokan

by sunsetpietro



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, War Machine - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I LOVE RHODEYTONY SO MUCH ??, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: Tony didn't realise when his friendship turned to pining infatuation, he only hoped, he prayed that Rhodey would feel the same way, but he knew that would never happen.





	koi no yokan

Tony had hated the fact that his father had brought him to his stupid business meetings, He didn't want to follow in that alcoholic's footsteps when the man in question couldn't stand upright most of the time.

Tony had relegated himself to a small area by the buffet table, grabbing a plate before putting a few croissants and cubes of cheese on. He picked up a few napkins before sitting by himself.

Nibbling on a cheese block, he let his eyes wander over the expensive tailored suits of the fat cats, he shuddered in disgust, his father wanted him to be like them one day. 

Tony had always had a soft heart, if you asked he would reply that he had gotten it from his mother who had showered him with the affection that both of his parents should've given him. 

Tony wanted to help people, he wanted to help cure cancer, save limbs and rescue humans and animals alike. He didn't want to end up like a power hungry, money obsessed capitalists.

A boy slid into the open seat beside him, picking at an array of food that he had displayed in front of himself. They ate together in a comfortable silence before it began eating away at Tony, there were many tables that were occupied by far more important and interesting people then him, why did he choose to sit here? 

"Tony Stark" Tony introduced himself, the boy looked up and smiled, his white teeth glinting against his dark skin.

"James Rhodes but Carol calls me Rhodey" The boy replied, offering his hand for Tony to shake, which he did.

"Is Carol here tonight?"

"Nah, she's too busy hanging out with her girlfriend to care about my Saturday nights" Rhodey said, laughing. Tony visibly relaxed, why did he relax? It wasn't like he liked the boy or anything.

They relapsed into a silence before Tony decided to break it again. 

"You with your father too?"

"Yup, he's the one over there taking to King T'Chaka" Rhodey pointed him out.

"Oh, so you know T'Challa?"

"We practically grew up together, like two peas in a pod. He's getting busier now, with his prince training and hanging with Ororo and Thor. How do you know him?"

Tony started launching into a spiel of how he and the young heir of Wakanda had met, the tale had Rhodey in tears of laughter and Tony decided that Rhodey really sounded beautiful when he laughed.

They stuck together for the rest of the night, two boys thrust into a life of wealth they couldn't use. They escaped to leave and sat on the top of the roof, each holding a bottle of beer that they managed to bribe the bartender to slip them.

The night sky sparkled, casting down a light that reflected in their eyes. Tony turned to look at the boy next to him. 

Rhodey was taking a swig from the bottle, leaning back on his elbows and looking up at the stars that were usually not distinguishable due to pollution.

Tony hadn't known when this friendship had turned to pining infatuation within these five minutes but he didn't regret it, perhaps he would, when Rhodey would inevitably broke his heart as boys like him never went for boys like Tony.

He settled for stargazing before his father would come up and drag him home, Rhodey turned and smiled at him and Tony felt that the incoming storm would all be worth it as long as he saw Rhodey like this again.


End file.
